reformatorio homosexual
by clau winchester
Summary: el abuelo de ludwing abrió un reformatorio homosexual, reunió a sus familiares para que lo ayudaran, nadie sabe porque germany odia tanto a los homosexuales. nuestros protagonistas serán enviados contra su voluntad ¿lograran reformarse? usuk- gerita- spamano- hongice- argchi y mas.


Era un día soleado y hermoso, caminaba por el establecimiento contemplando su obra, su sueño por fin estaba realizado le había costado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero ya podría acabar con la homosexualidad y lograr ayudar a los que fueran capaces de reformarse de aquella horrible abominación que se apoderaba de los débiles. Este sería un negocio familiar por eso había reunido a sus familiares para darles la buena noticia ya que confiaba en que ellos serian capaces de ayudarle en su proyecto.

-al fin mi querida familia, he logrado mi sueño de abrir un reformatorio homosexual y darle la oportunidad de mejorar a todas esas personas. -dijo con orgullo-

-pero tío germany ¿realmente crees que sean tan malos? - pregunto valientemente-

-son de lo peor y no lo creo elizabeta lo sé. –exclamo molesto-

-hasta cuando seguirás con tu odio, esto es una tontería la peor que se te ha ocurrido, conozco personas así son normales y buenas merecen ser felices. -mirándolo enojado y fastidiado, dándose cuenta como ely sonreía antes sus palabras-

-hermano no le hables así al abuelo, ten un poco de respeto tonto. -su hermano era un niño o que, lo desesperaba-

-escucha a ludwing, eres mi nieto mayor y aceptaras mis decisiones o te dejare en la calle.

–mirándolo enfadado y desafiante-

\- ¿roderish tu no dirás nada? ¿por qué estas tan callado? -hablo mientras tímidamente movía su largo cabello-

-no tengo nada que decir ely, a diferencia de este imbécil yo respeto a mi abuelo y estoy muy agradecido con él. - ese prusiano era un odioso y un vulgar-

-ay si el señorito, mejor porque no le besas los pies, ¿te crees mejor que yo no?

-ya basta de peleas absurdas, amar a un hombre o engendrar hijos con uno es una abominación, lo normal es mujer con hombre y ahora lárguense de aquí.

-roderish estas muy pálido. (puede ser que le haya alterado la conversación) -ve como se marcha ignorándola. (¿por qué es tan frio conmigo)

-ely no pierdas tu tiempo con el señorito, ¿Cómo estuvieron mis palabras, reconócelo el jefe es increíble –esperando que sus idioteces la alegraran-

-estuviste genial Gilbert - lo besa en la mejilla, corre aprovechándose de que el prusiano estaba demasiado avergonzado-

_en estados unidos_

-no puedo creerlo, tu mi único hijo el heredero de todo convertido en un puto gay, denigrado a un marica –golpeaba la mesa con rabia-

-no seas tan duro con el cariño, algo hicimos mal para que los dos niños nos salieran así con esta condición -llorando mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor-

-ya basta Emily, deja de estarlos protegiendo esto es tu culpa, no me sorprende que Matthew sea un marica siempre ha sido un jodido afeminado, ni siquiera es mi hijo no hizo más que contagiar a mi primogénito con sus gustos raros.

-no le hables así a mi hermano fue mi jodida decisión -tratando de golpearlo al ver lo triste que estaban su madre y Matthew-

-no lo golpees Alfred por favor detente. -entre lágrimas-

-esto se acabó Emily, mañana partirán a un reformatorio quieran o no –era su última palabra, la última oportunidad que le daba a sus hijos-

-no iré, fuck you father, puedes pudrirte en el infierno, never oíste never –como lo odiaba-

-Alfred lo mejor será que vallamos –cabeza gacha-

-escucha a tu hermano, al menos es más sensato que tu –semblante furioso-

-por favor hijo ve, no pierdes nada así tu padre estará más tranquilo.

_en Francia_

-señora Margaret bonnefoy he mandado a llamar a sus hijos como me lo pidió. –dijo el mayordomo para luego retirarse ya que la señora enojada daba miedo-

\- ¿cómo has podido Francis, es que tus perversiones no tienen limite, no te cansas de humillar a esta familia y no contento con eso metiste a tu inocente hermana en tus abominaciones, esto no te lo perdonare mi paciencia se agotó.

-madre yo no tengo la culpa que ha Seychelles le gusten las mujeres, yo no lo apruebo ni tampoco lo entiendo a mí me dan asco las vaginas no me culpes a mí.

-cállate. -interrumpe su drama- ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que le presento a esa tal Mónaco? A esa pervertida que arruino a tu hermana, ¿no es tu mejor amiga? -gritaba a punto de lanzarle su copa de vino-

-yo no lo sabía madre, como iba a saber que Mónaco le haría esas cosas o que la tocaría de manera indecente, créeme yo también soy una víctima.

-detente madre, deberías querernos y aceptarnos tal como somos, nadie tuvo la culpa yo amo a Mónaco y tu no podrás separarnos.

-basta jovencita, lo que ustedes quieran no me importa ya los matricule en un reformatorio gay y partirán mañana mismo. (con un poco de suerte mi hija la cual nunca me había dado problemas volverá a la normalidad, y bueno Francis ni el mismo dios podría curarlo, pero quizás abandonaba las excentricidades y locuras diarias)

_en Italia_

-su abuelo me dejo a cargo de ustedes cuando se fue a su viaje, pero ya han pasado los años y no ha vuelto, ahora yo soy responsable de los dos. Feliciano eres muy bueno realizando las labores de la casa, pero eres un afeminado la otra vez te pille con un puto vestido y tu lobino siempre has sido una molestia, eres un rebelde jamás ayudas en nada y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu gusto por los hombres.

-me importa una mierda lo que quieras, es mi problema figlio di puttana. (como detestaba a ese viejo la culpa era de su abuelo roma por abandonarlos)

-tío Luciano por favor perdónanos intentare ser más macho, ese vestido me lo regalo el abuelo solo me lo probaba para recordarlo lo extraño mucho –lloraba al recordarlo-

-ya deja de llorar feli, y no le pidas perdon a este desgraciado.

-malditos mocosos estoy cansado de soportar sus idioteces los enviare a un reformatorio los motivos sobran.

_aeropuerto de Chile_

-argentino culiao por tu culpa nos pillaron eri un aweonao –lo golpeaba-

-che, te digo que fue culpa del gil de miguel ese pelotudo me da bronca.

-Martín buta que eri aweonao el mige es mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué chucha haría algo así?

-dame bola con lo que te digo, estoy seguro que ese peruano pelotudo le dijo a tu mama, es un buchon, además se nota que esta copadito por ti che.

-subiendo al avión- para tu wea celoso culiao mi vieja nos pillo porque eri un caliente todo el rato provocándome con que pruebe tu pico dulce, me teni chato oh, te mandai puras cagas noma.

-manu sos mi vida, siempre me pones recaliente eres lo más groso estoy muerto por ti, pero sos un careta siempre dejándote toquetear por el concha de su madre de miguel o el boludo de Sebastián.

-ahora si que la cagaste weon, cachai como eri de celoso, conche tu madre que tengo que ver yo con el fleto culiao del seba me importa un pico lo que le pase po, aparte no se pa que mierda me acompañai vo si en tu pais es super normal ser gay.

-porque te amo boludo nadie nos va a separar. -intentando abrazarlo-

-también te amo weon, disculpa la culpa fue de los dos- devolviendo el abrazo-

-sos redulce manu, sos solo mío no dejare que ningún pelotudo se te acerque.

-por la cresta me vay a decir que viniste pa puro andarme celando, bájate del puto avión ahora maldito –empujándolo-

-relájate che entiende yo solo quiero estar con vos.

_en Inglaterra_

-Isabel de verdad lo siento no se lo digas a Scott ni a mí a padre a nadie de la familia te lo ruego (no podía creer su mala suerte, su madrastra lo había descubierto)

-eres una vergüenza Arthur a pesar de que mi marido siempre te defiende eres asqueroso al igual que tu madre Alice eres el más parecido me repugnas, pero al verte con esa revista confirme todas mis sospechas eres un afeminado un gay.

-cállese no hable de mi madre ella fue una gran mujer –dijo con rabia-

-oh lo siento pequeño Arthur, pero ahora que se tu pequeño secreto tendrás que irte de esta casa no puedo dejar a mi pequeños gales con un pervertido como tú.

-no puedes hacerlo no permitirán que me eches, no te saldrás con la tuya arpía.

-claro que lo haré piénsalo Arthur se lo dirás a tu hermano mayo Scott el es un rebelde que siempre le lleva la contraria a tu padre, pero aun así crees que te ayudara te repudiara y lo sabes, los gemelos también te odiaran y tu padre estará decepcionado.

-está bien ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? -dijo rendido-

-mañana desaparecerás te iras a un reformatorio por voluntad propia oíste.

-si cumpliré te lo prometo.

_en Rusia_

-señora anastasia me temo que el señor Iván sigue negándose en contraer nupcias con Natasha ¿Qué haremos? -dijo mirándolos a ambos-

-no es tu decisión Iván debes casarte con ella es una orden debes cumplirla.

-pero madre entiéndelo nunca me casare con mi hermana no es normal.

-ya basta de estupideces en Rusia es normal, los zares de Rusia lo hacían todo el tiempo.

-no lo haré los tiempos han cambiado kol kol –maldecía-

-aprende de los errores de tu hermana mayor yekaterina no me obedeció y ahora vive en la absoluta pobreza, si no me haces caso tendrás que largarte-

-no puedes echar a mi hermano de esta casa ni alejarlo de mí no te lo permitiré.

-no lo protejas Natasha tu hermano ya no entiende razones, lo enviare a un reformatorio quieras o no entiéndelo.

_en Japón_

-esto es el maldito colmo, no los crie para que se convirtieran en unos inmorales.

-pero padre al menos escucha lo que tienen que decir.

-no te metas en esto yong soo, escúchenme bien tu yao eres el hermano mayor te confié la responsabilidad de cuidar a tus hermanos y tú les disté ese mal ejemplo.

-no le hables así a aniki tu nunca estas en casa él siempre nos ha cuidado.

-eso no justifica lo que hizo entiendelo yong soo, y tu kiku no te cansas de estar todo el día viendo yaoi y dibujando manga, debería darte vergüenza mírate convertido en un otaku inútil.

-pero chen-san el yaoi es muy normal hoy en día usted no puede impedírmelo a demás yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser otaku.

-ya para, no seguiré escuchando tus perversiones y tu yia long eres el que más me sorprende ¿estás seguro que eres gay?, que no tengas interés en las mujeres aun, no significa que lo seas.

-lo diré una última vez estoy seguro –dijo sin interés-

-son una vergüenza como se atreven a causarme este tipo de problemas, deberían haber aprendido de su hermana Vietnam ella me obedece, se casó con thailand para salvar el honor de esta familia y no dejare que arruinen su sacrificio, los mandare lejos a un reformatorio tal vez así recapaciten.

-padre si eso lo tranquiliza iremos.

-no puedes llevarte a aniki siempre hemos estado juntos, no se lo merece –aferrándose a su hermano mayor-

-suéltalo ya yong soo, lo enviare si o si, además él no se ha negado.

-esto es una tontería una pérdida de tiempo padre no cambiare solo por ir a ese lugar.

-yia long tiene razón, aparte mis gustos no son un crimen en este país.

-yo soy su padre, el único que sabe lo que es mejor para ustedes –separando a yong soo de los brazos de yao-

-pido disculpas si lo decepcionamos padre esa no era nuestra intención, pero fue algo inevitable ojalá lo entendieras.

-padre escucha a yao, no me envíes a ese lugar no voy a poder ver yaoi, no quiero ir a ese lugar no me dejaran ver anime ni manga.

-ya he tomado la decisión, así que vayan a empacar y se marchan.


End file.
